


Bloodlust love

by CookieChey



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieChey/pseuds/CookieChey
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE MENTALLY UNSTABLE PLEASE PLEASE DONT THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION FROM A DARK PLACE OF MY MIND SO DO NOT READ IF YOU ARNT FEELING WELL OR HAVE A HISTORY OF SELFHARM OR SUICIDAL THOUGHTS!!!!!that said,its a suicidal oneshot of (y/n) who fell for ritsu
Relationships: Ritsu/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Bloodlust love

**Author's Note:**

> ONCE AGAIN, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE FEELING UNWELL,SEEK OUT TO SOMEONE IF YOU WANT MESSAGE ME ON TWITTER BUT PLEASE DONT HURT YOURSELF
> 
> If you want to talk/need to talk
> 
> http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html

Ritsu smiled at (y/n) , he loved yonder her sleeping form,beautiful and happy,yet in the same moment there was a sting in his heart,he knew she wasn't sleeping this time. He took her pale hand and lifted her wrist to his mouth,carefully licking over the deep cuts on her arm. Ritsu was crying, he knew all of this was his fault , he didnt responds when she called him,but he told (y/n) to call him when something was off,when she was down or feeling suicidal.

Yet he broke his promise,he left heel for dead when he didnt answered his phone because once again,he was sleeping. (Y/n) has been feeling like this for a while it was one of the reasons they became so close to each other,she always had fresh cuts on her body,never deep enough to do any real damage but he always noticed the smell of fresh blood on her.

She never minded him asking to drink her blood,it was kinds curled in his eyes that whenever he asked, her answer was something along the lines "then I at least have a use for someone" or " drink as much as you like,maybe it will kill me one day."

Yet he always took advantage of it,nibbling on her neck until he fell asleep, listening to (Y/N) talking about her problems,him stating simple ideas to help. It was strange that even though he didnt liked waking up for anyone,it didnt bothered him when she laid herself close to him and cried herself to sleep with her face buried into his blazer.

The worst thing happend on valentine's day,when ritsu came to school,(Y/N) handed him chocolate specially made for him. With a smile on his face,ritsu carefully unwrapped it and the scent hit him hard,it smelled sweet yet not like normaly,the scent of (y/n)s blood was mixed into it. It was the very same day when they first kissed,touched and loved each other,it was the day (y/n) asked him something odd. "If I would bleed out in a bathtub, and you would find me,will you drink my blood for the last time?" Ritsu nodded,he knew that his bites helped her,the cuts got less and she looked happy when she was with him,but at this point he knew it was only a matter of time.

A matter of time until it would happen,ritsu lowered his eyes to (y/n) lifeless ones,he moved his lips up into a smile,"I drunk your blood,are you happy now?"


End file.
